Action Action
by TheBlackpen
Summary: Temari is sick of Shikamaru and his girlfriend Ino But what happens when she is pared up with them in flim class?
1. The very frugal begging

**Action, Action**

**Shikamaru and Ino. Two people, in love. It says so on their tree. Gently cavern is a heart which in circles the words. Love, mind, soul, you're my everything. Now This may make other people swoon head over heels-it makes me barf. Its always a happy ending. I really Don't need a happy ending. I want an ending. Not now, of course but I just don't believe in happy endings. People can But I don't. Now others think I have no soul what so ever for believing this. But, I don't really care. Let them think what they think. I'd rather focus on school then love.**

**I want to get into a good college to get out of this hell of a life. I live in an apartment all by myself. My mom died when I was 13. And my father left me when I was 2. Now you know all about my life. Congrats, one more thing to take up memory space.**

**Some days you want to quit, But some how you keeping living. My life saying right there.**

**Imagine, If the world was always happy, they would take the unhappy or normal people to jail and leave all the botax infested, tan ,blonde, happy. Shikamaru and Ino would fit right in. She's tan, Pretty and of course blonde. I on the other hand am pale, ugly, and dirty blond. Happy life!**

**I used to cut. That didn't help. As much as everyone does it. It didn't help me. Now my safe haven or blade or drugs or alcohol is movies. I make mini movies in my head to match my mood. Mostly horror ones. Sounds stupid right? Well it is. Then why am I taking film classes? Because I want to. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo! Wassup buddies? haha My jokes suck but this is the second chapter** **of Action action**

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto

* * *

Chapter TWO.

"Shikamaru, Temari and Ino you will be making a romantic film for your end of the year project," Announced Asuma sensei.

I just glared ahead. "Great" I thought I'm stuck with the two love birds

"Shika baby were together!!!!!" cried Ino.

"yes we are" Shikamaru said in a somewhat sad tone.

"What's wrong Baby?!" asked Ino.

"Nothing,"

"Ok"

After our lesson on zooming.(Yes zooming). They came over to me.

"Temari, We have decided that we'll be the actors and you'll film us." she said.

"Ok? Thanks for including me in the decision," I said smugly. I picked up my books and left. Thankfully that was the last class I had so I walked home. Then a car, a pretty new car. I slowed down at the curb.

"Temari!" yelled Shikamaru.

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted back at him.

" Come to my house tonight around seven Ino wants to get started on the movie right away."

"Whatever" I said and turned into the parking lot of my apartment and left him talking to him self.


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO!!! Ha more of my un funny joke in this chappy! BEWARE. And a cliffy!**

**disclaimer:I dont own naruto maybe Saskue but not him (hehe)  
**

* * *

I parked my bike by the mailbox. "Ugh, I hate this neighbor hood" I thought. I lived near the high school, which is on the poor side of town. Shikamaru on the other hand lived 6 miles away. I had no car L.

I banged on the door, very loudly.

"This would get them to stop making out" I thought evilly to myself. I was very shocke when the frout door was opened by Shikamaru himself.

"Wheres Ino?" I asked, like I cared.

"She," he replied. "Had to go shopping for a new house."

I snorted. "Like she needs one" I thought to myself.

Once we got to the "filming room" (the garage which was bigger than where I lived) I sat on the floor.

He looked at me weirdly. I waved the script I was writing in front of him. He seemed to understand.

While I was writing he was setting up set, moving tables and chairs.

My writing was interrupted with a phone call.

"Hello" asked Shikamaru.

I heard murmuring on the other end and more words from Shikamaru. I tuned most of it out.

"hey Temari, Ino can't come tonight," he stated."

"Mmmkay"

."You can leave if you want to"

"Hold on!"

I continued writing why he watched T.V(who has a TV in their garage?" Shika does!)

After an hour I was finally done.

"Temari is out!" I called leaving.

Riding home I realized I forgots something."Crap my script,"

I turned around to Shika house only to Shikamaru running towards me....


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLLO! i AM NOT DEAD!**

**hehe in this chappie i tried different POVs hope i did ok.**

**oH**

**Go to my youtube! (.com/amy6767)**

**I made a slide show for these ppls (Shikatem)**

**DISCLAIMER:dont own narutooooo  
**

* * *

"Thanks," I said quietly. I stared at him for a moment. "Why would he give this back?" I thought . "He doesn't even like me"

And, just like that, it started to rain.

Down poured I should say.

Why I was busy in my thoughts I didn't notice Shikamaru shouting at me to come inside. I quickly Agreed.

Once we got in we were both drenched.

"Umm, Temari. I know you live far-ish away. Do you want to stay here tonight? Or at least until the rain stops." he asked.

"Sure why not," I replied. I didn't know what I was getting my self into.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shika POV

My good deed of the day, letting Temari stay at my house. She didn't seem to mind, that's always good. I sat in the parlor listening to "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria(Yes the movie 9 theme song)

It help me concentrate oh my favorite thing to do…Stare out the window. The rain blocked my clouds.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGSEY"

I glanced down at my phone. It read that Ino was calling me. "ugh" I thought to myself. "she knows not to call during my time!" I sighed as I sent her to voicemail.

The ending of the song was coming up. Since my Npod was on shuffle I had to guess whats next. Finally a new image pooped up.

"WTF"

This was not Shikamaru music! "Ladder in my tights" by Amy Sturt is a chick song!

I quickly changed it.

"Ahh, Goodbye BY sr-71."

My phone said there was a new voice message. I quickly Shut it off.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Temari POV

In the kitchen I glance down at my 30 dollar MP3playa. It was on shuffle so I was eager to find out the new song to dance to.

"Good bye" SR-71

"YES!" I thought. I started dancing my way around the kitchen.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru POV

I was jamming to my music when I decided to get a snack. Cheesecurls were in my mind. I turned down to the kitchen to find a very weird image.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Nobody POV

Temari was currently dancing, now If you haven't guess by now she is a VERY bad dancer. She only dances in secluded places (her house an empty room ect.)

To her surprise it wasn't empty anymore. Shikamaru was standing in the door way looking slightly puzzled yet amused. He looked at her. And then to the strange orange object on the floo….

"MY CHEESECURLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111" he called out.

"What?"

"You eated my food!"

Temari shook her head and went to the cupboard labeled. "Shika's NO TOUCHY" She grabbed another bag out and threw it at him.

"Go nuts"she told him.

Shikamaru quickly nodded to her and ran off whispering to the bag "Shh, daddy's here".

"What an idiot." Temari thought and continued dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok sorry, I legit died for a year! But don't worry my readers! I have returned! Pretty much the story sucks. I'm thinking of rewriting it with a completely new story title and everything. Keep watch on my profile for it! For now, enjoy this blank page.

(") I lied. Penguin is on the bottom.


End file.
